


Palawan

by BoomBoomMeow



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Palawan (La casa de papel), Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoomBoomMeow/pseuds/BoomBoomMeow
Summary: Raquel and Sergio meet each other on Palawan again after the first heist.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Kudos: 98





	1. Day 0 - Is this real?

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write the first time in english, i am sorry if the flow of the story is a bit broken sometimes or if it is a bit repetitive.

As he looks at her smile, he couldn’t do something else as to grin and smile back at her. She came after all the time here. To him. The one who lied to her to be close to her. The one she caught and should have arrested. She was the one he took hostage when she found him again and left her. And yet she was here… for him. What Sergio did not know was, Raquel felt the same. Her heart was rushing when she was looking at his face again. His smile. After the last kiss they had in that hangar, where he left her. All she wanted was to see him again and now he was sitting there in front of her with the same cause as the time they met. But before Raquel was even processing, he stood next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She pulled him closer to her, breathing the smell of him. Feeling his body again under the suit he is wearing. This was the place she wanted to be. She knew it the moment she let him go at the house in Toledo, that even if he lied about his name and what he did, he never lied about his feelings. Neither did she. She fell for him. After a long hug nobody wanted to end, they finally part as Sergio asks her:” Do you want a drink?” “Yes", Raquel nods and hops on a barstool next to the one he was sitting before. He chuckles a little and sits next to her. “So, you are here…”, Sergio says looking at her. “Yes, I am professor", Raquel winks at him. Sergio laughs:” You didn’t bring the police, inspectora" Raquel orders before looking at him again. “No, I didn’t. I am only here for you… and this time for Sergio and no other name you had when we met.” He feels his heart skip a beat when she speaks out loud what he was thinking when he saw her. Raquels heartbeat calms a little as she notices Sergios soft look at her. She missed this. The power he had over her emotions. With him she felt as nothing can stop her. She could come to him and he calmed her, just hold her if she needed it. And now she is sitting here in Palawan with him. A Plan they had before she even knew who he really was. But still this was the only place she wanted to be right now.  
After a while, where they just had Smalltalk asks Raquel:” And where do you live? I mean you can't just sit here all day.” Sergio chuckles:” You are right. I have a house a bit away from here. If you want to, I can show you.” Raquel nods and Sergio pays the barman. He takes her hand and they walk down an ally with merchants. Raquel wraps her second arm around his, holding onto him not to lose him between all the people here. He smiles as he notices always looking if she is still next to him. “I know there are many people here at that time of day”, he tries to shout over the sound of the crowd to her. He takes her smile at him as an answer and turns with her to the next alley down to the beach. The people get fewer and fewer as they approach some landing stages with boats. “You said your house is near”, Raquel looks at him and the boats confused. Sergio chuckles:” Its not that far, but we have to go there with a boat.” He steps in one and helps her getting in too. As both are sitting in the boat, Sergio starts the motor and they float away from the landing stages. The boat starts moving in the direction of a little island on the horizon. Raquel looks at the beautiful light blue sea surrounding them:” It’s beautiful here” Sergio smiles, watching her as he navigates the boat to the island. Her hair which flutter in the wind, her bright eyes looking at the sea, just everything lets his heart beating faster. Sergio missed her so much and somehow, he was not believing she was here. That the woman in front of him really left all to be with him after all they experienced. But he felt her on him and touched her. She was no dream, she was here. “Hey…”, Raquel looked at him. Sergios mind drifted away and he missed that she was asking him something. As he snapped out, she laughed:” Welcome back.” He blushes a little and smiles. “How long have you been waiting here?”, she askes again. He looks at her:” Since we fled… I… I thought that would be the only place you would come to, if you want to find me.” Raquel feels her heart getting warm, watching him with a smile:” What if I would have sent police here?” He shrugs:” I guess I never stopped hoping that you want to see me again. That I did not even think of that.” Raquel blushes at his words, looking at the sea again and the shore they are about to reach.   
After they got on land, took Sergio Raquel to a little house hidden behind some trees and bushes at the shore. Raquel traces her fingers over the thin white curtains hanging at the open front of the living room. She looks at the big reading chair and a hammock hanging in one corner. The sound of the waves nearby at the beach soothing her. Sergio comes back, leaning on the doorframe watching her “That’s a very beautiful house…”, Raquel fingers glide over the bookshelves on the wall. “Do you have any kind of luggage with you?”, he asks her interested. “Yes, I have one suitcase with me", she nods, while coming closer to him, “but it is in my hotel.” When she reaches him, they are looking at each other and it is like she was falling in his dark eyes again. He looks at her eyes and her lips, thinking about if they still taste like he imagines. Raquel moves closer to him mumbling:” Sergio…” But before she finishes her sentence, she feels his lips on hers. As Sergio feels her hands in his neck and tastes her lips, he wraps his arms around her. He kisses her as if they were at the hangar again and he is about to leave. Not this time he thinks and pushes her back on the doorframe. She feels the hard doorframe behind her, looking at his eyes which appear to be even darker now. Sergio looks back in her eyes and feels Raquels knee on his hip. No words were needed for what happened next. Sergio lifts Raquel up kissing her hard. She wraps her legs around his waist, pulling her top over her head and throwing it away. He starts to open the buttons of his shirt, but soon there was just the sound of buttons hitting the floor. Raquel had ripped it open and was running with her hands over his chest. The shirt dropped to the floor as Sergio walks holding her to the next room. Still kissing her wildly, he puts her back on her feet in front of a king size bed with a beautiful view. But their eyes were just on each other when Serio pulled on her trousers. More clothes were dropping until they managed to fall on the bed. Raquel sits on his lap kissing down his chest, feeling his hard cock under her. Her fingers wander over his hips and sides of his body. He is still like her memory. Trained, defined, even if you would not expect it when you see him in clothes. Sergio looks up at her, slipping his fingers under the sides of her panty. Ripping it apart when she starts to grind on him again. The cloth lands on the floor and quick afterwards his boxers. She whispers in his ear:” So you missed me?” Sergio moans as her hips grinding more on him. He takes his Glasses off and rolls over with her, kissing Raquels neck. Her body arches up when his hands cupping her breasts and starting to play with her nipples. “Sergio!!”, her moan sends a rush of blood and adrenaline through his body. Raquels fingers bury in his hips as he slowly glides into her and starts moving. She could not find any clear thought anymore. Sergio watches her as he thrusts hard into her. Cannot hold back to moan when he hears hers. They are pushing each other higher and higher until Raquel comes hard and pushes Sergio over the edge, who comes in her too. Panting and smiling they look at each other before Sergio get next to her and pulls her into his arms and a kiss.  
Sergio looks out the Window to the beach in front of it. The waves smoothly breaking on the Sand. Raquel cuddles onto him running her hand along his chest and abs. He wraps his arm closer around her as he feels her Hand on him. “What are you thinking about?”, Raquel looks up at his face which stares out thinking. Sergio snaps out looking at her face smiling:” I still cant believe you are here…” Her expression softens looking at his eyes. Who would have thought this morning that this day would turn like this was in his thoughts when he tilts his head to kiss her. The sun outside was already on her way down, coloring the bedroom in an warm orange tone, but still no one of them noticed. Raquel had already her arms up his neck and Sergio pulled her closer wrapping his arms around her. “I really missed you", mumbles Sergio on her lips. “I missed you too", replies Raquel threading her hand in his hair. They intertwining their legs while kissing, cuddling on each other and having the joy of being together again. Sergios look wanders over Raquel as she slowly sinks into sleep on his chest. Her hair falling around her, feeling soft on his skin. Softly caresses Sergio her back, feeling the weight of her on him. It feels like he is complete, as if she was the missing part in the puzzle of his life. How many times was he standing at the shore at this time of the day, looking into the distance thinking of her? Raquel grumbles shortly, wrapping her arms around his chest. Now he is lying with her in his arms here and couldn´t be happier just watching her sleep. The shore is back in his field of view as he glances at the waves again. After a while Sergio falls asleep too, wrapping his arms around Raquel.


	2. Day 1 - Rollercoaster

Some sunrays are enlightening the room when Raquel opens her eyes slowly. A bit confused about where she is, wanders her view around in the room not lifting her head. Some seconds later she realizes Sergio under her, which brings a big smile on her face. She lifts her head to look at him. Leaning gently her chin on his chest she keeps watching his face. Sergio smiles in his sleep, tightens his arms around her. Raquel chuckles quietly, blowing a kiss on his chest, tracing his sides with her hands. There was no doubt she fell in love with this man before she even thought about coming here to search for him. She rests her head on his chest again to look out of the window. The view was amazing, she asked herself how it would be swimming down there and feeling the sand on and under her feet. The sun rises slowly on the horizon while Raquel just enjoys feeling him on her body while watching it.   
After a while she feels him moving under her so Raquel glances up at Sergios sleepy eyes looking at her. “Good morning”, she smiles at him, what makes him smile too. Sleepy he answers:” Good morning” Sergio smiles at her his eyes half open. Raquel giggles, lays her lips on his and puts her hands on his cheeks. More awake couldn’t he be now thought Sergio as he feels her body on his and kisses her sensual. Her Body was craving for him, even after the wonderful sex last night, so Raquel leans into the kiss running her hands down his sides. She feels his cock under her getting harder, the more she rubs herself on him. “Raquel", he moans on her lips still unsure if this is a dream. Sergio slowly strokes her back, feeling her grinding on him, making him wanting her so much. This cant be real rushes through his thoughts. The last year there was not a single sign for her coming back and now? Now she grinds naked on him, wanting him. Sergio rolls over with her, chuckling:” You want more?” Raquel nods smiling at him innocently, while her fingers run across his hips, slowly wiping over his cock as they cross him. He presses his lips on hers, grabbing her hips. But they are suddenly interrupted as someone knocks at the door. “Ah shit its Thursday", groans Sergio and rolls from Raquel, grabbing boxers and a shirt out the closet. He puts them on and smiles at her:” Maybe you pull the blanket up.” He opens the door and a woman a bit younger than them looks at Sergio. “Mr. Marquina… I do not want to interrupt you… I am sorry”, she says quietly as she sees Raquel wrapped in the blanket. “No problem Saya, can you clean the house tomorrow?” Saya nods:” Sure. I come tomorrow again. Bye.” She waves and turns around to go. Raquel waves confused while Sergio says:” Bye… Thank you.” Sergio looks back at Raquel who looks at him confused:” Who was that?” He smiles:” That is Saya. She is one of the girls keeping the house clean and look if everyone is fine. She comes every Thursday to clean the house.” “Oh”, Raquel is still a bit confused but smiles at Sergio. He sits next to her on the bed:” Do you want breakfast?” She nods, looking at the bulge in Sergio lap. He bends over to her to kiss her. Raquel runs her hands over his neck, pulling him closer to her. Smiling she mumbles on his lips:” Don't you want to stay here Professor?” 

Sergio crawls back to her on the bed, sitting next to her unsure what to do. Raquel pulls playfully on his shirt:” Why don’t you take this off again?” Slowly pulls Sergio the shirt over his head, throwing it onto the floor. He feels Raquels fingers running up his knee over his inner thigh directly to his bulge. She sees him inhaling air sharply as her fingers stroking gently up and down over the fabric, feeling him already hard from before. With a smile on her face she trails her fingers up over his abs and chest. He watches her, asking:” Raquel?...” But she lays a finger on his lips, whispering:” Professor, I thought you don’t want names.” Raquel shuffles on his lap, cupping his face with her hands. Sergio looks into her eyes before he kisses her gently, mumbling on her lips:” So how do you want to be called then inspectora?” Raquel leans into his kiss, threading her fingers through his beard:” For now insspectora is fine...” Slowly starting her hips to grind on him and Sergio moans on her lips. “Inspectora… you are switching sides…”, teases Sergio pulling off his boxers. She moans feeling his cock under her:” Only for you professor.” He grins kissing her passionately feeling her hands wandering down his sides. One of Raquels hands slipping between them, taking Sergios hard cock and strokes him slowly. “Professor", her voice is approving, “you are so hard for me already?” Sergio moans loudly at the touch of her hand. Raquel smirks at him when she slowly pushes his cock inside her. “Oh fuck… Sergio", she moans loud as Sergio starts to move his hips to glide even deeper in her. “Inspectora .. I thought no names", he grins and her fingers burying in his hips. Raquel starts to ride him slowly rolling her hips on him to take him deep in her. Sergio moans loudly “Raquel" when she starts to ride him harder. They look each other deep in the eyes getting higher and higher to the edge. Raquel lifts her hips letting his cock nearly slip out of her just circling her hips around his tip. He presses his teeth together not to come on the spot. She smiles seeing him taking him as deep as she can coming herself hard around him. Sergio feels her and comes screaming her name. 

They look at each other panting but smiling. “Good morning professor", smiles Raquel and kisses the tip of his nose. Sergio giggles, pulling himself out of her kissing her softly. On her lips he mumbles:” What a good morning.” They both laugh for a little. “You said something like breakfast earlier", says Raquel and Sergio nods. He stands up and gets his boxers and shirt on. “Umm… where are my clothes?”, Raquel asks while wrapping a short blanket around her. Sergio hands Raquel her bra mumbling:” Well…” She looks at the ripped cloth on the floor identifying as her slip and giggles:” Sergio. I never knew you are so rough.” Slowly his face turns red and he walks to his wardrobe. “Uhm… you can take my clothes if you want to...”, his voice is low, he does not dare to look at her. Raquel jumps up, leaving the bra and the blanket behind her and walks to his wardrobe. “We should get your luggage from the Hotel here”, Sergio whispers the moment he looks at Raquels naked body next to him. “When you are trying to rip more of my underwear then no”, she chuckles and takes out some boxers. He swallows handing her a shirt. “Hey… just a joke. We should really get it”, says Raquel putting on the shirt what is definitely too big for her. After they made breakfast and ate Raquel hops in the shower. Sergio strolls down to the beach looking at the waves which roll on his feet and return in the sea afterwards. How was this even real? A big smile is on his lips breathing deep in closing his eyes. After a while he feels some hands pulling him closer and a head nuzzling on his back. Raquel stands behind him wearing her own top and trousers again. Her thoughts about if this was the right decision getting silent as she leans her head on him. The only way to be with him is this and there is nothing she wants more right now. This long time without him where she had time to think about what happened just showed her more how she wanted him. Needed him. Sergio turns his head to her smiling. On tiptoes she kisses him before he walks in, to shower. Raquel sits in the sand watching a palm next to her softly tilting in the breeze. The boat on which they came here lies calm tied to the post. Its still early but some other boats are already out there on the horizon and Raquel starts to think about what it would be like to be here for longer. Did she come here to stay? She frowns looking at the sea in front of her. All she is certain of is, that she does not want to miss him anymore, but she has no idea what to do with the life she left. Paula, her mother… They are so far away now. She cannot just leave them. Raquel buries her head in her crossed arms on her knees. Does she have really to decide between him and her family? Tears are falling from her eyes, as someone sits next to her in the sand. 

“Its hard… I understand", Sergio looks out on the sea. Raquel looks up at him, in her eyes still tears. “Leaving all. Running away….”, he sighs, “you don’t have to do this Raquel.” She leans on his arm, whispering:” I don’t want to leave you Sergio. I know it sounds weird after a day, but I don’t want to miss you anymore.” He smiles at her and lays one arm around her. “There is something I could try, but…”, he stares out on the sea as Raquel looks up at him. “You have to be really sure about this. 100% then I can try it.” “What is it?”, she asks searching his eyes. But Sergio keeps staring at the sea:” Do you trust me?” She gasps at the question. Sure, she trusted him. So why does he ask her that? Raquel nods and Sergio turns to her:” I will tell you what we do, but for now…”, he turns his head to look at her, “you need to be sure you want to be here with me. Maybe forever, maybe just for some years or maybe just this last trip to see me…” Her hand cups his cheek when she looks in his eyes. Sergio sighs:” You don’t need to answer me now. I don’t want you to wake up one day and regret being forced into something…” Raquel kisses him, that he doesn’t talk further. For sure he had a plan, like he always has. She wanted to stay… but what was with her family? Has his plan something to do with her family? But she does not want to think about that. Raquel was here for him, to get her feelings for him right, but all she did the last hours was falling for him more and more. All she wanted was to enjoy some days… maybe weeks with him, getting clear if she really loves him so much as she thought. But all in her head was screaming stay with him do not think of the consequences. That feeling she has when she is around him, left no doubt that this love was real. It was not just an imagination during the heist. Sergio is surprised of her kiss but quickly kisses her back. He wished that she would stay with him, but he knew she could not leave her family, like snipping with her fingers. All he thinks about is enjoying the time he has with her. Some time later he mumbles on her lips:” Should we go?” Raquel smiles and nods. After the boat ride hooks Raquel one arm around Sergios, who takes her hand intertwining his fingers with hers. Slowly they walk through the city, looking at some stands of merchants on the streets. Today it was a bit different. Less people and quiet. “Why is it so quiet today?”, Raquel looks up at Sergios smiling face. “Its still early. Wait some hours and its like yesterday.” They arrive soon at the hotel and get Raquels suitcase and her bag. On their way back to the house tells Raquel Sergio how much attention the gang attracted with the heist. “People see you like… yeah I think heroes”, she chuckles. Sergio laughs as he ties the boat to the post on the beach. Both of them walk up the beach to the house, Sergio carrying Raquels suitcase. “Finally”, cheers Raquel as she opens the suitcase. Sergio looks at her confused, as she holds up a bikini. “The beach Sergio…”, she walks over to him, “lets go swimming.” He chuckles watching her disappear in the bedroom.


	3. Day 1 - Lets go to the Beach

Sergio watches Raquel falling into a wave again, giggling and laughing as she dives up again. He sits at the shore watching for a while now. Never was he feeling like going to the beach in all those time he was here. Although he might swam a bit in the mornings he never came to the beach during the day. A light breeze lets his open shirt flutter softly behind him as he smiles in Raquels direction. What a dream it would be if she would stay, he thought. Raquels eyes wander to the beach where Sergio sits lost in his thoughts. She lets herself fall into the water and swims back to the shore. “Why are you still sitting here, the water is so nice and warm", she says while walking up to him. He looks at her smiling but doesn’t move. “Ah come on…”, Raquel takes his hand pulling on it. Sergio chuckles and stands up. She pulls his shirt over his shoulders and lets it fall on the towels lying there. “Better", her smile gets bigger and she takes his hand. They walk down to the waves, where Raquel quickly gets in until the water is up her waist. Sergio follows her feeling the warm but pleasant water soaking into his shorts. As he comes closer to her, she wraps her arms around his waist kissing him softly. He cups her face with his hands deepening the kiss. Raquel smiles on his lips, pulling him closer to her. How could she believe, she could just forget him with enough time? What idea was it to think, her feelings would change if she sees him again? She rests her head on his chest, feeling his warm skin on her cheek. The feeling of his arms around her waist makes her smiling even more. Gently he pulls her up and she wraps her legs around his waist holding onto him on his shoulders. Her head is still resting on his chest, but Sergio walks a bit deeper in the sea. The waves are rolling smooth over his abs while his leans his lips on the top Raquels head. Just holding her in the water feeling so close. It was all he wanted. She. She was all he wanted. He feels her lips on his chest leaving a trail of kisses up to his neck. This moment, thinks Raquel as she looks up at side of Sergios face, can stay forever.

Sergio lays in the evening sun, running his fingers mindlessly through the sand. Raquel who is lying on top of him, sleeps calmly, nuzzling her head on his neck. He closes his eyes too, just enjoying her presence. The touch of her skin, the smell of her hair, the weight of her on him. All of it was heaven for him. And still the thought of her leaving again clouds the good feelings. There was no doubt he loved her. And never in his life was Sergio that happy to fall even deeper in love the more she was with him. He opens his eyes again, watching her sleep. Her legs intertwined with his. The small bands of her bikini bottom, lying over his belly. Her hair flowing like dark gold in the sun over his chest. Sergio couldn’t get his eyes of her, even if he wanted to. His fingers start to run through the sand next to him again, but his mind wouldn’t stop. All he wanted was just to lie with his love here and have no thoughts at all. After a while he feels Raquel moving a bit, wrapping her arms tighter around his ribs. Her lips kissing his neck. Sergio turns his head to look in her sleepy eyes, mumbling softly:” Having a good nap?” Raquel smiles and kisses the tip of his nose. His hand running gently over her hair, smiling at her and Raquel lays her head in the crook between his neck and shoulder. “You are cuddly, so yes…”, she answers him with a quiet sleepy voice before her eyes are closing again. Sergio still mindlessly runs his fingers over the liquid gold which was her hair. Raquels arms squeezing his ribcage a little, bringing a big grin on his face. All the love she gives him with just this right now… There was nothing sexual in this moment of her on him. It was just love, the intimacy of just being her so close without anyone interrupting it, without having to go somewhere. Sergio loved it… to spent time with her and even if it was just to watch her sleep. So he prayed deep inside him, she would choose him… stay with him. 

Raquel staring in the sunset, cuddled in the arms of the man she loved. Sergio has her on his lap, his arms wrapped around her from behind. She was ginning like a fool watching the sunset like this with him. Although he asked her if she wants a towel around her shoulders, so she does not feel cold, she just cuddled in his arms and asked him to keep warm. Sergio laughed but since then, that is all he does… keeping her safe and warm while watching the sunset. “Sergio…”, Raquels voice is quiet and calm. “Hmmm?”, he looks down at her, but Raquels face is still turned to the sea in front of them. “I think I never really said it before…”, she turns in his arms to look up in his dark brown eyes which are watching her. “I love you… I love you so much that I really think about leaving all for you, because all I want… all I can think about is you…”, her talk gets interrupted from Sergios lips on hers. He kisses her so lovingly as he could, putting all these feelings he had in this kiss. Not leaving her lips he mumbles:” I already said to you that I think I am in love, but… I now know it… I love you Raquel…so so much.” Raquel turns fully around, straddling his lap now, to lean in the kiss more. The unspoken truth finally spoken out, released a tension between them nearly touchable. Raquel wanted him now, showing him how much she loves him. Sergio was ready for her as the words left her lips. She spoke out what he hoped to hear from her one day. Her hands slowly pushing him back in the sand and she starts to trail her kisses down his neck and over his throat, feeling his cock already softly pushing against her clit. Raquel straightens up and looks at him smirking while she opens the thin bands of her bikini top which she slowly pulls off her and letting it fall next to them. Sergio bites his lip watching her, feeling all his thoughts washed away and replaced by her. She bends down and grabs the waistband of his shorts, pulling them so teasingly slow down his hips that Sergio escapes a moan watching her. Raquel smiles pulling the shorts more down slowly until his hard cock bounces out of it. Nearly ripping the shorts off him as she looks at the tip of his cock reaching out for her. Fast she opens the bands of her bikini bottom throwing it to his shorts. She crawls more over him, grinding with her wet slit on his cock. Sergio moans again grabbing her waist, kissing her hard. “Sergio, you are all I want", she moans and grabs his cock. Her hand guides the tip to her entrance and pushes him all the way in her, as she thrusts her hips down on him. “Joder...”, was all what Sergios lips could leave. Raquel starts to ride him, letting her hands wander across his chest and abs in front of her. Sergio holding her waist, his eyes wandering over the goddess on his lap and he asked himself if he could really be with her forever.

Slowly opens Raquel her eyes, realizing its night. She breaths in the scent of the sea behind her breaking in smaller calmer waves. They must have fell asleep after the wonderful sex they had. Raquel feels Sergios body under her and around her, for her surprise he had all his limps clenched around her. She looks up to his face frowning at his expression and realizing the trembles of his body under her. Softly she puts a hand on his cheek, running her thumb over his cheek, mumbling:” Sergio?... Everything is fine…” His eyes flicker open a little, before he falls asleep again, grumbling in his sleep:” Andres… no get out. I must… let me…” Raquel trails her hand over his chest, feeling his heart rushing, saying:” Sergio… You are not there… you are here with me… in Palawan.” His eyes opening after her words, looking at her terrified, sleepy and confused at the same time. And for some seconds he just looked at Raquel before his mind realized where he is. “It was just a bad dream carino”, Raquel whispers and runs her hand over the side of his face. Sergio smiles and pulls her down into a soft kiss. “You are here…”, he hums on her lips, making Raquel smile. She lays her head in the crook of his neck, drawing mindlessly patterns on his chest. “What did you dream about?”, Raquel heard herself asking, surprised she said her thoughts out loud. Sergio who watched her, stares now up in the sky looking at the stars. “My brother…”, he replies, “at least the last words and seconds before he died.” Raquel gasps and regrets to have asked him, but Sergio does not mind. The dreams of the moment his brother ran into the fire of the police to save all of them, came the last year often into his mind. “He sacrificed himself for the team…”, Sergio continues softly without any sadness, “I wanted to get him out of the bank, but Helsinki held me back, cause my brother ordered him.” Raquel listened to him, cuddling on him, wanted to make him feel she was here for him if he needed someone for his bad dreams. “Tell me more about your brother…”, Raquel quietly says, and Sergio starts talking about the things he and his brother have been through. Until Sergio stops and looks at Raquel, who has fallen asleep at his last sentences. A smile appears on his lips and he closes his eyes too. Talking about it really made it better or maybe it is just Raquel on his chest. It does not matter. All that matters for him is that she is here with him and he finally can fall asleep again.


	4. Day 15 - Time flies...

The next days Raquel and Sergio are just enjoying the time together. Sergio shows her the island they are on, from the beach to the few other houses which are basically not inhabited to the trees and plants in its core, where Sergio explains Raquel, how beautiful the plants are while blossoming. The other days they just spent talking about the things happening in this year, where they did not see each other. On a day with bad weather Raquel even managed to talk Sergio into watching films with her, cuddling with each other in front of the TV. So, the days went by and soon Raquel was already one week here, enjoying being with him. The weather turned to a sunny and warm state again, so they are lying in a hammock together listening to the waves of the ocean. Sergio sleeps soundly under Raquel just wearing his shorts and an open shirt, where Raquels hand softly running her fingers through the hair on his chest. Her mind is blown out, nothing except Sergio and the waves rushing through her head. The relaxed beating of his heart beyond her head resting on his chest, calms her more than everything else. Slowly opens Sergio his eyes, looking at the woman he loves in his arms slowly trailing her fingers down his chest and his abs to the waistband of his shorts. “Buenos dias…”, he mumbles sleepy. Raquel smiles at him kissing the tip of his nose:” Hola”. Her fingers keep exploring his skin, trailing along the waistband and brushing over the small hairs which are growing from his bellybutton down into his shorts. Sergio closes his eyes grinning:” What are you doing?” Raquel rests her head on his chest again, blowing some light kisses on it, giggling:” I just explore my boyfriend.” He smiles and leans back in the hammock, as Raquel keeps continuing trailing her fingers over his sides and his chest. The waves keep crashing softly on the shore, while Raquel and Sergio just enjoy the touch of each other’s hands, when Sergio trails down Raquels spine with his fingers. He just loves the touch of her warm skin under his fingers, the little movement of her body to the rhythm of her breathing. Everything feels so right in the moment, her soft fingers exploring his body as if she had not touched and felt every inch of his body before. He feels the touch of her lips on his chest, her hands wandering over his abs making everything in Sergios head disappear. Everything except one thing. Her.

Sergio looks up as Raquels hand disappears in his shorts, trailing down the short hair softly. Sergio sucks in the air sharply, as Raquels hand runs over his cock and balls before starting to caress the skin above his base. She smiles at him whispering in his ear:” Do you like my exploring?”, she trails her fingers over his cock again. Raquel looks in Sergios widened eyes, smirking as her hand starts to stroke him slowly feeling him getting hard in her hand. “Oh, I love your exploring", moans Sergio softly, leaning his head back in the hammock as she squeezes his tip gently and spreading a bit precum over it. She looks in his eyes grinning devilishly as she lets go of him, leaning down to his lips brushing hers over them, mumbling:” I guess its your move now… Professor.” Sergio smiles, keeps brushing his lips over hers while running his hands down her sides, pulls her bikini bottom on the strings open. Her hands brushing softly up over his abs, drawing the outlines of them with her fingers making Sergio moan more. Slowly opens Sergio Raquels top, kissing her gently while she tears down Sergios shorts. “Inspectora…”, teases Sergio, putting his legs on both sides out to steady the hammock, “what are you wearing?” Raquel giggles blowing kisses over his chest:” Apparently… nothing Professor.” Sergio giggles too lifting her on his cock, pushing slowly into her. Both looking moaning into their eyes, before Sergio slowly starts to roll his hips under Raquel. Slowly Raquel matching the moves of his hips with hers, kissing him gently. Her hands thread into Sergios hair holding him on her lips for a long sensual kiss as their hips move at the same pace. They kiss and love each other slow and full of admiration for each other while listening to the sound of the sea. “Sergio… I..i love you", moans Raquel cupping Sergios cheek, admiring his face. Sergio smiling at her, brushing some hair out of her face:” I love you too.” They kiss each other passionate, firing up the heat and pleasure inside them. Raquel comes moaning his name loudly on his neck, what drives Sergio over the edge too. He thrusts some more times in her and coming hard too, burying his face on her neck. 

The sun starts to set at the horizon. Raquel watches it smiling, while her hand brushes softly over Sergios chest. Her hair is flowing over the other side of his chest and down the side of his body. The little snoring sound under her calms her, letting her know he is here and not just imagination. A little wave of guilt rushes through her leaving everything behind. But soon she remembers the words Sergio said to her a few days ago. If she is sure to stay here… and after those two weeks here she was sure. Nothing in this world would make her want to leave Sergio. No matter where he wants to be she would want to be there too. This little paradise where she could lie naked with her boyfriend in a hammock watching the sunset. A dream she didn’t want to wake up ever again, but somehow the feeling that she has to someday wont disappear. Raquel turns her head looking at his face. He told her some days ago, he would get her mother and daughter here if she is sure. Sergio would do everything if she would say yes to him. But Raquel is not sure what kind of proof he wants from her. Is a yes enough? A word? Her mind seems to explode as she thinks about it, when suddenly some fingers starting to brush softly over her cheek. Sergios sleepy voice getting her out of the not ending thoughts: ”Que esta mal mi amor?“ Raquel kisses him softy before burying her face on his neck, mumbling:” Nothing…” He sighs quietly cradling her head, laying an arm gently around her. “You looked worried…”, his hand runs lightly over her side. Meanwhile the sun has set and a light breeze cooling down the hot air of the day. Millions of stars starting to shine above them, covered in the bright light of the nearly full moon. “I.. I just thought about us…”, Raquels voice is quiet and a bit shaky. Only the waves smoothly crashing on the beach are more quiet now than her. Sergio leans his head on hers:” And what was it what made you look so worried about it?” Raquel wraps her arms around him, tangling her legs with his more, smiling on his neck:” I don’t want to leave your side ever again.” Her words hit him. This warm feeling in his whole body which is caused by her words makes him fully awake. Sergio looks down at her seeing her smile. “I love you Raquel… so much…”, his words are muffled from the kiss on her head, making her chuckle. She looks up to kiss him with all the love she could take in there. Slowly Raquel shuffles on top of him again, cupping his cheeks with her hands, kissing him lovingly. “I love you too Sergio… I am so sure as never before", mumbles Raquel on his lips, leaning into him.


	5. Day ?? - Was it just a dream?

Raquel was nervous as she queued at the security control at the airport a few days later. Her mood was already down, because she wouldn’t see Sergio for a few weeks now. They made everything clear to have Raquels family here too. Sergio even managed to get some of his men in Spain to manage long lasting official requests. So Raquel had a bit more time to care about her family and tell them why and where they move. Yet she fumbled her fake ID in her hands at the gate, watching the planes come and go. She had two others in her backpack and wished everything would be over, her mother and daughter would be already here with them. What if they wouldn’t want to come with her, what if they wouldn’t like the love of her life or what if they don’t like Palawan? Her head spins again, leaving her sighing as she gets into the plane. This is hopefully the last time she has to leave him ever again is the only thought in her head as the doors close and the plane starts to take off. Sergio lays in bed looking at the ceiling wondering how life would be with Raquels family. His heart hurts a little cause he misses Raquel already. He sighs and stands up, looking around in the house to see what he can do to make this more a home. But nothing he does can distract him from the fact that Raquel came back to him, made him fall in love more and is now on the way to get her family here to live with him. A big smile is on his face as he thinks about it. Slowly he walks down to the beach, dropping all of his clothes and jumps into the water. Sergio never liked the sea or beaches, neither he liked go swimming, but right now in the moment it was the only thing he wanted to do. It reminded him of how Raquel loved coming here with him, on the nights and days they spent there and somehow the water made him feel free. As if he floats on a cloud. The sometimes so rough sea was very calm today making it easy to swim a while before getting back on the beach. He sits the in the sand looking out at the horizon wondering if his love is fine. Maybe he could find something he wanted to do while she was away, because this time he knew she would come back.

Packing a house and managing everything to settle somewhere else was harder and more tiring as Raquel thought. She met the guy Sergio organized to transport their boxes and luggage to Palawan, she managed to get the house sold by someone, even the final termination from her job was faster than she thought. Time left her no option to think about Sergio, still he was ghosting through her mind all the time. And the few moments she lied awake at night because she wasn’t tired she thought just about him. About how she could cuddle on his side in his arms or lay on him feeling his warm body under her. Sometimes she caught herself fantasizing about how she trails his body down with her fingers, touching him, feeling him and yes she thought about fucking him. She missed him so much that the last few days before she could finally start her new life were nearly unbearable. What would she have done just to hear Sergios voice. Just to hear if he is fine and what he did in those days. Sergio was meanwhile busy. He found what he wanted to do. The house next to his wasn’t inhabited so he bought it for Raquels mother. So he had enough to do to make the house perfect to live in. After that he made one room of his house ready for Paula to move in and so he silenced his thoughts for the day, but at night he had the same problem. The side on his bed next to him was empty and cold. No one to hold or to fall in someones arms, the nightmares about his brother coming back and leaving him scared. As long Raquel was with him they got better, but since she was gone Sergio was haunted by the death of his brother again. So most of the time he would lie awake, trying not to sleep and hoping Raquel would be back soon.

The days went by and Sergio was lying awake in the bedroom. He stares out of the window looking at the star clear night sky, listening to the waves smoothly breaking at the shore. Since the day was so hot he still has the glass door open where a light breeze is rolling in. Sighting he brushes his hand over the other side of the bed, while his mind is rushing if Raquel was just a dream or if the love of his life was really on the way to live with him. The day she showed up comes into his mind and the way she looked. Oh he remembered every single day with her in an instant. Her hair long and glowing golden in the sun, her brown eyes where he could loose himself every time and her smile. The smile he could watch every day. Sergio sees her in front of him, the night before she left. Wearing nothing but a bra and panties, the moonlight shining through the glass door behind her. He shakes his head trying to get her out there but it doesn’t work, too good he can remember what happened afterwards. Too good can his body remember how she felt, when she straddled his lap and started to trail her hands over his body. Sergio remembers her words. She wants him to have a good memory of her while she is away. And for the sake of god he has. This is the first night since years, he is turned on by his imagination, but instead of letting his mind go too far he storms out in the night. He rips his clothes off and jumps into the silent sea, hoping this could get her off his mind. Raquel was lying awake at the same time too, thinking about how Sergio would react when they arrive tomorrow. How their life would look like. But then something else sneaks into her mind, Sergio lying there in what would soon be their bed on the night before she left. His nearly naked body covered in moonlight, his hungry eyes on her. She feels his soft skin, the hair on his chest and his hard muscles under her hands. And suddenly she feels him right there, hard and thick, just the thin fabrics of his boxers and her panty between them. Raquel swallows how easy she can remember the feeling of him, how much she missed their time together. She tried to ignore the tingling feeling between her legs. Tomorrow she thinks. Tomorrow I will see him again. And then I wont leave him anymore.


	6. Day ?? - Back home

Sergio has not really slept in the night. He was swimming in the dark until he could not anymore. And still he did not close an eye. In the morning one of his men showed up, bringing a charge of Raquels packed boxes. After some coordinating with the man Sergio tries to distract himself but fails, so he walks out to the beach looking at the ocean. Until they would arrive, he has some hours to kill, but nothing comes in his mind what he should do, he is too excited. After some time, he decides to take a long walk on the beach, discovering the little island on his own again. Meanwhile is Raquel sitting in the plane next to her mother and her daughter. Somehow, she cannot relax, her heart is pounding wild because she can finally be with Sergio. On the other hand, she is afraid her mother or her daughter wont like their new home or Sergio. One day before her decision to move in with him comes to her mind. It was morning Raquel and Sergio were lying in bed, she was snuggling in one arm of him laying around her. Raquel watched his sleeping face, brushing her fingers softly through the fine hair on his chest, before resting her head on it. She tangled her legs with his, feeling the soft fabric of his pajamas on her bare legs. This moment felt so good for her. Not because anything special happened. No. It was the moment she realized, she could wake up with him like this or go to sleep with him like this forever. Even just lying with him during the day, cuddling and snuggling if she chooses to move in with him. And Raquel realized that this is exactly what she wanted to do with him and would never want to miss him or the intimacy of him with her anymore. There was no denying that she fell in love deeply, no, there was no doubt that she has not just simply fallen in love, no she also needed his love too. Her head was finally feeling free from her past as long she was with him. Not a single thought of not being enough when he laid his arms around her or feeling ashamed of the way her body is reacting when his body was the one triggering it. He made her feel like she was the only woman on this world, without any big gesture just with loving her in the way he did. Raquel smiles remembering the days after she got to Palawan while snoozing in her seat when Paula pulls on her shirt: “Mama look!” Under them are islands appearing as she looks out of the little plane window with her daughter. “Our new home…”, mumbles Raquel quietly before smiling at Paula: “They are beautiful aren’t they carino?” Paula nods smiling back at her before looking out of the window again. Raquel brushes her hand softly over Paulas back, leaning back in her seat again. All she felt was exhausted from all the packing and moving, not getting sleep because she missed Sergio. But Raquel cant wipe the stupid grin out of her face which is now appearing as her thoughts shift to the fact that in a few minutes she can wrap her arms around him again and has hopefully never to let him go for the rest of her life.

The days went by after they arrived in Palawan. Raquel and Sergio had no time alone between emptying boxes, opening cartons and making his house their home. Since they fell in their arms at the airport, where they did not want to part until Paula pulled on Raquel to go with her, no real intimacy was shared between them. Raquel was glad Paula remembered Sergio, but Paula was still not sure how to behave around or with him. Her Mom spent the nights with bringing her to bed which calmed her and made her feel more like home. Sergio helped Marivi with her new home and Saya which agreed with looking after her, now that Raquel and Sergio would surely wanted to be a happy little family with Paula. Soon two weeks had passed where Paula started going to a spanish speaking school and all the boxes were unpacked. Sergio lies on a blanket at the beach reading, enjoying the silence of a calm sea rolling on the shore. Paula was at school at this time and Raquel had during this time her routine with her mother. Leaving Sergio a few hours of time alone on the day which he mostly used to read or doing stuff he really wanted to do alone. The sun shines on his back as he turns on his stomach, his mind buried somewhere deep in the book. When suddenly a hand trails softly over his hair and back. Raquel giggles as he looks up at her smiling. She couldn’t resist touching him after watching him for minutes now. He was so sunken into his book that he didn’t notice her coming and sitting next to him. “Mama is exploring the island with Saya…”, explains Raquel the visible question on his face. Sergio turns on his side watching Raquel, the sun making her hair shine like liquid gold, her eyes brightly fixed on him. She sighs lying next to him, running her hand over his side. “Whats wrong?”, Sergio asks her putting his book aside. “I miss being with you…” He chuckles:” But you are with me.” Sergio pulls her gently closer, laying his arms around her. Raquel snuggles into his arms, mumbling:” No I mean… alone.” A small “oh" leaves Sergios lips, while looking at her lovingly. “We will have our time, now that the three of you have fully moved in", he smiles, watching her body which is fitting so perfectly on his, cuddling more on him. Raquel kisses his neck softly whispering:” I hope… I didn’t even have time to tell and show you properly how much I am happy to be back here.” Sergio looks grinning at her, feeling her hand exploring his chest and abs. “So… there is a welcome treatment?”, teases Sergio jokingly, when Raquel pushes his open shirt aside. For weeks she just thought about him. For weeks she wasn’t able to touch him, be with him or had no time for him. Raquel is thirsty for him even though she would not admit it. Sergio felt the same, but he didn’t want to rush or force anything. He was happy Raquel was here and seeing her happy with her mother and daughter was enough for him. Raquel blows soft kisses on Sergios chest drawing patterns with her fingers on his abs, exactly knowing the effect this has on him. Sergio bites his lip, looking in her eyes, swallowing a moan forming in his throat. Raquel nods looking up to him, running her fingers along the edge of his trousers:” Of course there is…”, her fingers brush over his growing bulge, “I missed my boyfriend.” His eyes widen at her touch, a soft moan escapes his lips. “Raquel… “, his words get stuck in his mind as Raquel opens his pants and her hand disappears in his boxers. She looks innocently at him, rubbing softly circles over his balls, his cock pushing hard against her wrist and arm. “I see… you missed your girlfriend too", she smirks and brushes softly over his cock. Sergio wraps his arms around her waist and lays his lips on her neck moaning softly:” Should we go in?” But she just shakes her head and pushes him softly back on his back instead, keeping her fingers caressing his cock. Some seconds later Raquel has crawled over him and straddles his lap. “Why having this little island all for your own and not having a bit fun out here", smiles Raquel sitting on him, pulling her top off her body, revealing a very sexy bikini top beneath. Sergios eyes widen at her look, making him unable to move and just blankly staring at her without any shame. She smirks opening the around her waist lightly knotted cloth, showing him the matching bikini bottom. As suddenly Raquel looks very confused and surprised at the trees and bushes next to the house. “Mama?”, she jumps up and runs over to her. Sergio sits up, turning around seeing Marivi standing there. He closes his trousers following Raquel, softly laying one arm around her waist. “Marivi how was your island tour?”, Sergio asks smiling at her. “Good, good. It is smaller than I imagined”, she smiles at them, “did I disturb you?” Raquel looks questioning at Sergio; he smiles shaking his head:” No. Its fine.” She raises a brow, smirking at them:” Its ok cariños. I will take a nap.” Saya storms through the bushes:” Oh! Here you are señora.” “Saya! I want to take a nap my dear.” She nods and walks with her back to her house, turning back to Raquel and Sergio forming a silent “Sorry”. Raquel turns to Sergio giggling, making him giggle too. “We should continue somewhere else”, she smirks at him, brushing over his abs. Sergio smiles and pulls her with him.


End file.
